Katekyo hitman drabbles
by shazilxanime
Summary: Just a series of fun drabbles for the readers pleasure


Katekyo Hitman Drabbles

This is gonna be a series of drabbles solely for the readers pleasure. Please rate, review, fave and follow.

Drabble 1 - The unfortunate prince

Sawada Tsunahime was a busy girl and by busy, I mean mafia boss kinda busy. She had enough of Reborn and his threats but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. Her guardians always managed to put her in a cheerful mood no matter how angry she was and she was grateful for that.

Today, she had to go and meet the noisiest people on earth. The Varia. She begged Reborn over and over again to send someone else instead of her but Reborn just smirked devilishly and said.

"Its a boss's job to control all the organisations within the Vongola. Besides, how bad could it be ?" Tsuna clearly saw the mischevious glint in Reborn's eye. Well it was too late anyway, she was already in the plane. **Damn that Reborn**.

She felt kinda bad too as she left Hayato crying begging Reborn to let him come with her but Reborn, as a stuck up arcobaleno coldly declined.

The airport was pretty nice and she saw the Varia waiting for her.

"Tsuna-chan its very good to see you again. You look so cute, its a crime. I just want to hug you." Tsuna sweatdropped. That was Lussuria. He hadn't changed a bit.

"VOI ! YOU'VE FINALLY COME HERE BRAT. YOU NEVER MET THE KNIFE ASSHOLE, MARMON AND THE FROG HEAD PROPERLY RIGHT ?! VRROOI ! WHERE IS THAT DAMN BOSS ?, DID HE GO TO GET HIS ARROGANT ASS WIPED ?" Tsuna sweatdropped again. Fuuta rated him the number one noisiest mafioso in the world, Superbio Squalo.

"Tsuna-chan let's go to the car. Everyone's waiting."

"VOI ! I HATE THESE BORING MEETINGS !" Lussuria smiled.

"But you like Tsuna-chan coming over again right ?" Squalo snorted.

"VRROOI ! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?! DAMN LUSSURIA" Tsuna had enough.

"Let's just get to the car already."

They walked the length of the airport, Lussuria making sure that Tsuna's stay will be pleasurable by buying her a few things. Finally, they saw the car waiting for them. To Tsuna, that was a freaking limo. The windshield opened to reveal Xanxus's face.

"Get in, trash." Tsuna climbed into the car to see 4 other guys. She recognized three of them, the arcobaleno Marmon, the 'knife asshole' Belphegor and Xanxus's lapdog Levi. The fourth one who was referred to as 'frog head' must be a new recruit. He looked kinda cute to her.

"Hi, I'm Fran.", he introduced himself. "This is the hopeless prince Bel-sempai and this is one of my senseis Marmon." Tsuna saw three knifes through his frog cap or whatever that thing was.

"Ushishishi, what did you say Fran ?" He looked towards Tsuna and she felt a chill run down her spine. "Ushishishi, it seems that the prince has finally found his princess. Tsunahime right ? How would you like the honour of being my princess." Tsuna blinked. Was that some kinda confession ? Whatever the case Bel was too creepy to her likings. "I'm sorry but that was just creepy." Bel's ego took a rocket to South Dakota.

"Wow sempai, you got rejected." Fran deadpanned.

"What the fuck are you trash doing there ? Shut up." Xanxus retorted.

"VOI ! WE'RE HERE !" Squalo exclaimed. Tsuna was amazed again at the size of the Varia mansion. As soon as they entered, Bel ran off to his room. Pained from rejection. What is so creepy about me ? My hair ? My laugh ? Whatever it is I will change it for she's the only on to be my princess.

The meeting itself went by smoothly. Tsuna and Xanxus discussed Vongola matters even though there was a lot of cursing and bottle throwing in between.

Tsuna got up ready to go back to Japan. In the few days she's been with the Varia, she had a lot of fun. She had also got a new boyfriend but she hadn't seen Bel once since she rejected him. They were at the airport, bidding goodbyes when Bel came looking very different. He cut his hair from the front revealing blue eyes. He wore a plain white shirt that hung loose with blue denim jeans.

"How have you been princess, your prince has come back for you." Tsuna sighed.

"You look great Bel but you see I've already found someone spe-" Fran cut in.

"Ahh~ sempai~ what took you so long. I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, Sawada Tsunahime." Bel's face darkened.

"Sempai I'm so lucky right. By the way, I never knew you had blue eyes sempai, it looks very scary. Do you think that's the rea-" he was cut off by five knifes to the head.

"Fran" Fran broke into a sweat. "How would you liked to be killed, chopped into small pieces or just cut to nothingness."

"Sempai~, please forgive me I've done nothing wrong. Its your hopeless looks that -"

"FRAN !"

A/N- that's it for the first drabble. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye !


End file.
